New Moon: Shattered
by darkangel9872005
Summary: Edward was gone. She no longer had a reason to exist... "We are the same you and I? Can you not feel it? The bond?" He asked again. Bella's eyes fluttered shut as the man splayed the palm of his hand across her neck, cupping her cheek. "Do you really not know me Bella? I've been with you since the day you were born." MOD Harry Potter Not a Edward/Bella story...
1. Chapter 1

A/N Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight...

A/N I interwove this chapter with some of the dialogue and text from New Moon. So any thing you recognize is from that. Though I switched it to third person perspective. Please check out my other stories. Faith, Ocean's Deep, The Rising and Whisper of Teeth in particular. Also follow me on wattpad. Username: Darkangel9872005 I have an original story on there called The Serpent Ring. The prologue and first chapter are posted on there. Please check it out. You can also follow me on instagram DAProductions2014.

Please Fave/Follow and Review! You know the drill! Love ya!

Note: Story starts out at the chapter where Edward leaves Bella...

~Darkangel out!~

Edward got out of his car when Bella stepped out of the truck, and came to meet her. He reached to take her book bag from her. That was normal. But he shoved it back onto the seat. That was not normal.

"Come for a walk with me," he suggested in an unemotional voice, taking her hand.

Bella didn't answer. She couldn't think of a way to protest, but instantly knew that she wanted to. She didn't like this. This was bad, this was very bad, the voice in her head repeated again and again.

But he didn't wait for an answer. He pulled her along toward the east side of the yard, where the forest encroached. She followed unwillingly, trying to think through the panic. It was what she wanted, she reminded herself. The chance to talk it all through. So why was the panic choking her?

They'd gone only a few steps into the trees when he stopped. Barely on the trail - she could still see the house.

Some walk.

Edward leaned against a tree and stared at Bella, his expression unreadable.

"Okay, let's talk," She said. It sounded braver than it felt.

He took a deep breath.

"Bella, we're leaving."

She took a deep breath, too. This was an acceptable option. She had thought she was prepared. But still had to ask.

"Why now? Another year - "

"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."

His answer confused her. She thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace. Why did they have to leave if they were going? Bella stared at him, trying to understand what he meant.

He stared back coldly.

With a roll of nausea, she realized she'd misunderstood.

"When you say we - ," Bella whispered.

"I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct.

She shook her head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it. He waited without any sign of impatience. It took a few minutes before she could speak.

"Okay," She said. "I'll come with you."

"You can't, Bella. Where we're going... It's not the right place for you."

"Where you are is the right place for me."

"I'm no good for you, Bella."

"Don't be ridiculous." She wanted to sound angry, but it just sounded like she was begging. "You're the very best part of my life."

"My world is not for you," he said grimly.

"What happened with Jasper - that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"

"You're right," he agreed. "It was exactly what was to be expected."

"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay - "

"As long as that was best for you," he interrupted to correct me.

"No! This is about my soul, isn't it?" She shouted, furious, the words exploding out of her - somehow it still sounded like a plea. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you - it's yours already!"

He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder - like the liquid gold had frozen solid.

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on her face, watching as she absorbed what he was really saying.

There was a pause as Bella repeated the words in her head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent.

"You... don't... want me?" She tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order.

"No."

She stared, uncomprehending, into his eyes. He stared back without apology. His eyes were like topaz - hard and clear and very deep. She felt like she could see into them for miles and miles, yet nowhere in their bottomless depths could she see a contradiction to the word he'd spoken.

"Well, that changes things." She was surprised by how calm and reasonable her voice sounded. It must be because she was so numb. She couldn't realize what he was telling her. It still didn't make any sense.

He looked away into the trees as he spoke again. "Of course, I'll always love you... in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm... tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human." He looked back, and the icy planes of his perfect face were not human. "I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."

"Don't." Her voice was just a whisper now; awareness was beginning to seep through her, trickling like acid through her veins. "Don't do this."

He just stared at Bella, and she could see from his eyes that her words were far too late. He already had.

"You're not good for me, Bella." He turned his earlier words around, and so she had no argument. How well she knew that she wasn't good enough for him.

She opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it again. He waited patiently, his face wiped clean of all emotion. She tried again.

"If... that's what you want."

He nodded once.

Her whole body went numb. She couldn't feel anything below the neck.

"I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much," he said.

She wondered what he saw on her face, because something flickered across his own in response. But, before she could identify it, he'd composed his features into the same serene mask.

"Anything," she vowed, her voice faintly stronger.

As she watched, his frozen eyes melted. The gold became liquid again, molten, burning down into her own with an intensity that was overwhelming.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered, no longer detached. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

She nodded helplessly.

His eyes cooled, the distance returned. "I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs you. Take care of yourself - for him."

She nodded again. "I will," Bella whispered.

He seemed to relax just a little.

"And I'll make you a promise in return," he said. "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."

Her knees must have started to shake, because the trees were suddenly wobbling. She could hear the blood pounding faster than normal behind her ears. His voice sounded farther away.

He smiled gently. "Don't worry. You're human - your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind."

"And your memories?" She asked. It sounded like there was something stuck in her throat, like she was choking.

"Well" - he hesitated for a short second - "I won't forget. But my kind... we're very easily distracted." He smiled; the smile was tranquil and it did not touch his eyes.

He took a step away from me. "That's everything, I suppose. We won't bother you again."

The plural caught her attention. This surprised Bella; she would have thought she was beyond noticing anything.

"Alice isn't coming back," she realized. Bella didn't know how he heard her - the words made no sound - but he seemed to understand.

He shook his head slowly, always watching her face.

"No. They're all gone. I stayed behind to tell you goodbye."

"Alice is gone?" Her voice was blank with disbelief.

"She wanted to say goodbye, but I convinced her that a clean break would be better for you."

She was dizzy; it was hard to concentrate. His words swirled around in her head, and she heard the doctor at the hospital in Phoenix, last spring, as he showed her the X-rays. You can see it's a clean break, his finger traced along the picture of her severed bone. That's good. It will heal more easily, more quickly.

She tried to breathe normally. She needed to concentrate, to find a way out of this nightmare.

"Goodbye, Bella," he said in the same quiet, peaceful voice.

"Wait!" She choked out the word, reaching for him, willing her deadened legs to carry her forward.

She thought he was reaching for her, too. But his cold hands locked around her wrists and pinned them to her sides. He leaned down, and pressed his lips very lightly to her forehead for the briefest instant. Her eyes closed.

"Take care of yourself," he breathed, cool against her skin.

There was a light, unnatural breeze. Her eyes flashed open. The leaves on a small vine maple shuddered with the gentle wind of his passage.

He was gone.

With shaky legs, ignoring the fact that her action was useless, she followed him into the forest. The evidence of his path had disappeared instantly. There were no footprints, the leaves were still again, but she walked forward without thinking. She could not do anything else. She had to keep moving. If she stopped looking for him, it was over.

Love, life, meaning... over.

She walked and walked. Time made no sense as she pushed slowly through the thick undergrowth. It was hours passing, but also only seconds. Maybe it felt like time had frozen because the forest looked the same no matter how far she went. She started to worry that she was traveling in a circle, a very small circle at that, but she kept going. Bella stumbled often, and, as it grew darker and darker, she fell often, too.

Finally, she tripped over something - it was black now, she had no idea what caught her foot - and stayed down. She rolled onto her side, so that she could breathe, and curled up on the wet bracken.

As she lay there, she had a feeling that more time was passing than she realized. Bella couldn't remember how long it had been since nightfall. Was it always so dark here at night? Surely, as a rule, some little bit of moonlight would filter down through the clouds, through the chinks in the canopy of trees, and find the ground.

Not tonight. Tonight the sky was utterly black. Save for the flashes of lightning that shot across the sky, backlighting the darkened clouds that blanketed the expanse above her. Perhaps there was no moon that night - a lunar eclipse, a new moon.

A new moon. She shivered, though she wasn't cold. Something cold and wet pierced the haze that had over taken her mind. A drop of rain trailed down her forehead, rolling down the planes of her face and mixing with her tears. Her fingers twitched as another landed on her palm. More still came, until the sky opened up and the heavens unleashed their grief upon the Washington forests. Her limbs felt deadened as vibrations of thunder rumbled through the ground beneath her. A flash of light blinded her, followed by a deafening crash that throttled her eardrums.

She blinked rapidly to clear her sight. The scent of burning wood filled her nostrils, as an orange glow pulsed somewhere to her right. She turned her head, just in time to watch as a great pine broke in half, Bella could feel a breeze as the gravity took the tree. It fell to the ground, shaking the dirt under her. Lightning shot across the sky, rapidly. Booming thunder, following close behind.

Someone was shouting her name. It was muted, muffled by the wet growth that surrounded her, and the loud crashing of titans in the sky, but it was definitely her name. She didn't recognize the voice. Nor did she think about answering, she was dazed. Lightning was striking just a little closer each crash of thunder, she was in danger, and it was almost as if God had decided that her life no longer had meaning now that Edward had left. So He would end it. It took a long time to come to the conclusion that she should answer. By then, the calling had stopped.

Sometime later, the heat woke her up. She didn't think she'd really fallen asleep; she was just lost in an unthinking stupor, holding with all her strength to the numbness that kept her from realizing what she didn't want to know.

The heat bothered her a little. It was hot. She unwrapped her arms from around her legs to cover her face to block out the spider webbing of light in the sky.

It was then that she heard the calling again. It was farther away this time, and sometimes it sounded like several voices were calling at once. She tried to breathe deeply. Smoke clogged her lungs, so she coughed and sat up. She remembered that she should answer, but didn't think they would be able to hear her. Would she be able to shout loud enough? By then, the smoke had snuffed out the glow of the fire, the rain having put it out while she dozed.

Shakily, she pushed herself to her feet. Some form of self-preservation making itself known. Though, it would be too late. Suddenly, lightning burst forth from the ground to meet its brother that pierced the earth from the sky, throwing her off her feet. She flew backwards, smashing into the trunk of the tree behind her. She fell in a limp heap to the floor below. Coughing, wheezing, frantically trying to get her breath back as hair stood on end. She tried to stand, but her legs were too weak to support her, so she stumbled. Not even a day gone and she was already breaking her promise to Edward. She had to get home. Charlie. He is waiting.

But as she pushes herself once more to her feet, she glances into the night, her vision alights in bluish white. Electric shock jolts through her, one billion volts of electricity explodes from her flesh, white heat clouds her mind as blood vaporizes the moment it hits the air. Her ears bleed as thunder pulverizes her head. Her world detonates in agony. She blacks out.

Consciousness. It comes slowly. She is floating. Water laps at her fingertips, saturates her clothes, she can feel herself sinking. She cannot move. Pain. Unlike anything she ever felt courses through her in pulses. Like a heartbeat. Bu-boom. Bu-boom. Bu-boom. Her ears pulse to the beat, water tickles their edges as she feels herself sinking further still. Liquid floods her orifices as she chokes, water filling her lungs as she flails her rapidly deadening limbs. Peeling her eyes open, as she writhes. Attempting to stay afloat of the sea she found herself aloft in, was a task. Sputtering, she reaches toward the surface, frantically kicking heavy feet. Propelling herself upward, a hand breaks the surface, then her head. She gasps, spitting out water as she kicks her feet to stay afloat.

Her arms try to find purchase where there is none, she grows tired still and begins to sink again. Screaming for help she descends. Her eyes briefly sighting a figure standing atop the turbulent waves. Further still she sinks, no idea which way is up, which is down. Breath escapes her in a torrent of bubbles. She goes down, her clothes water logged, dragging her further into the deep. She breaks the surface again, only to fall. Her screams swallowed by the wind that howls in her broken ears. Stars burst forth across her vision as she lands. Something snaps as she crashes. White agony clouds over her mind as she struggles to fill her lungs. _In and out. Breathe in and out Bella_. A voice trickles across her mind, repeating until she got her breathing under control. She became aware of a dripping sound. Opening her eyes, she did not know when she had closed them, she looked above her.

An ocean made up the sky, its blue depths, crashing against each other. Small droplets fell down, hitting the limestone floor around her. Slowly, she became aware of the sound of footsteps. They were getting closer. She tried and failed to move. She could not. She tried to speak. She could not do that either. She was paralyzed. Tears of frustration and fear dribbled down her cheeks as the footsteps drew ever nearer. Until a figure walked into her line of sight. The figure was broad shouldered, dark hair spilled over a sinewy back that rippled with muscle beneath a mesh shirt. The figure was decidedly male as he turned to look at Bella.

Emerald eyes gazed coolly at her. Slowly he crouched, thick thighs covered in black leather flowed gracefully into a squat. His face was as if carved from a sculptor. High aristocratic cheek bones, full red lips, piercing eyes and arched brows. His face only marred by a single scar in the shape of a lightning bolt that extended from his left eye to the bottom of his chin. The man wore a necklace that carried a strange charm, a triangle bisected by a line with a circle inside of it.

"So, we finally meet." His voice was cold, arctic chill and steel beneath it. Bella, gurgled as she tried to speak. Her mouth barely moving at all.

"It is strange how our lives are so very different, yet similar in so many ways…" The man continued. Bella choked, saliva pooling in her mouth. The man tilted his head, his glowing emeralds hard as he waved a careless hand. Suddenly, Bella could breathe again. The pain in her lungs having seemingly disappeared as if by magic. Though she still could not speak. "You grew up with family that loved you, while I did not. You were free to learn what you wanted from the world, while I could not. Yet. Yet…" The man pondered as he glanced up toward the vast ocean that made up the sky. His eyes flickering down, to meet Bella's brown.

"Yet….we are similar as well. We both suffered betrayal from those we loved. Both believing others to be above ourselves in importance. Though I grew out of that in time. Both of us, when we love someone….we love too much. We give a piece of our very soul away to those we come to love. You, to that vampire and I….well she is long dead now…" Breathing through her nose and taking in gulps of air, Bella finally spoke. Though her voice was distorted and garbled. Almost as if she were under water.

"Who…ar..y…o….u…?" She gasped.

"Can you not feel it?" He asked as he trailed the back of his fingertips across her cheek. Bella shivered as warmth and belonging filled her in the wake of the man's touch. "We are the same you and I? Can you not feel it? The bond?" He asked again. Bella's eyes fluttered shut as the man splayed the palm of his hand across her neck, cupping her cheek. "Do you really not know me Bella? I've been with you since the day you were born." He continued. His voice, like a balm of ice over her pain filled limbs. Staring at him through half lidded eyes, she saw his raven hair swaying in an invisible breeze, some strands wet from the ocean above him. Bella tried to shake her head, yet she still could not move.

"N..o…wher…aaa….. .e…..wwee? Wh…o…." Bella sputtered. The man arched a brow in question.

"We are in your mind, Bella. You really cannot tell? Do you really not know me?" The man's eyes burned as he read the confusion in her gaze. Though something about his touch was familiar. She was numb. She didn't know him. She didn't care. Edward was gone and she couldn't move even if she wanted too. She no longer had a reason to exist. Nothing mattered anymore. Not her mother, not Phil, not even Charlie. The man must have read something in her expression because he smiled bitterly.

"So, you are choosing to fade? I should have known. I have been looking for a way to fade away for centuries. It shouldn't surprise me that my incarnation would desire to fade too…" Surprise flashed through Bella's gaze, before her eyes deadened again. "Yes, I am you and you are me. You are my soul Bella. I have desired death for the last millennia, all my attempts have proved fruitless. Alas, I am immortal. Though I discovered that I can reincarnate to start anew. Putting my main consciousness to sleep, I have passed many life times this way. Most times I never wake until my incarnation's death. But you have awakened me early it seems." Bella could not believe what she was hearing. Nor could she find the strength to care. The man's eyes saddened.

"So you truly wish to fade. Over a love that had barely even begun to blossom…" He didn't need to say anymore, he already read her answer in her gaze. "Very well, know this. I am you and you are me. We are the same, you and I. Once you do this, you will cease to exist." _There is no reason too without him…_ Bella thought. The man closed his eyes and breathed through his nose. His voice was rough with emotion as he choked out his agreement. "Then fade." Opening his eyes, he pierced Bella with a twin beams of blazing jade.

Motes of golden light began to break away from Bella's broken body, the man absorbing the light unto himself. A smile stretched across her face as tears pooled in the man's eyes. "One last thing… my name long ago was Harry Potter…. Good bye, Bella Swan." Bella's brown eyes shut for the final time as her body exploded into a shower of golden dust that swirled around Harry. Magical wind whipping round his body as the shimmer of light particles merged with his magic. Crashing waves burst into cascades of water that fell around him. Gold mixed with aqua blue as he felt wave after wave slammed against his body. He screamed, the sound drowned out by the torrent of water that punished him. Wrapping his magic around himself, he tore himself from his counterparts dying mindscape. His world ruptured to gold.

Suddenly, it stopped. His vision was dark. The air was cool against his fevered skin. Water pattered lightly against him as thunder rumbled in the distance. Peeling his eyes open, he saw that he was in a forest. He had escaped the gold flooded dying mindscape of his counterpart. He smelled forest decay, burnt wood and charred flesh near. He couldn't move. His body ached, a bone deep pulse of pain that arched across his mind like a heartbeat. His body felt sticky and stiff. He felt different. There were two weights on his chest that did not belong. Glancing down towards his chest, only a flickering of his eyes, since he couldn't move his neck, was a task. When he finally succeeded, he cursed up a storm in his mind. It would seem, that instead of reverting back to his original body when he absorbed his counterpart, he kept hers.

Suddenly, his bodily inquiry was interrupted by a sound, startlingly close. A kind of snuffling, an animal sound. It sounded big. He wondered if he should feel afraid. He didn't - just numb with pain and annoyed. It didn't matter, it wasn't like it could kill him anyway. Though, maybe it did. He could still suffer pain and he was in no hurry to discover if being eaten by an animal would kill him. The snuffling went away.

The rain continued, and he could feel the water pooling up against his cheek. He was trying to gather the strength to turn his head when he saw light.

At first it was just a dim glow reflecting off the bushes in the distance. It grew brighter and brighter, illuminating a large space unlike the focused beam of a flashlight. The light broke through the closest brush, and he could see that it was a propane lantern, but that was all he could see - the brightness blinded his sensitive eyes. He could feel his consciousness fading. The pain becoming too much, he didn't not want to be awake anyway. He had no desire to go on. He stopped wanting to live ages ago. So when darkness started to cloud his mind, he welcomed it and fell into oblivion once more. The frantic screams for paramedics following him into the abyss.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight.

Please follow/favorite and review I read all of them.

Chapter 2

It was incessant beeping that woke him. The scent of disinfectant and the miasma of death clogged his lungs, stealing his breath. His head felt stuffed to the brim with cotton. His limbs deadened.

He surmised that he was in a hospital.

He could feel his magic racing through his body to heal the damage that it received. Tired, though he was, Harry opened his eyes. Doing so hurt, for they had been sealed over, he must have been unconscious for a while.

He did not remember how he came to be there. Green eyes regarded the ceiling sleepily as his magic slowly returned him his strength. Sluggishly, he moved to free himself from all the wires that were connected to him. It took a long time for him to move, minutes passed.

Or it could have been hours, his brain felt swollen, he could not tell. Finally, he succeeded in sitting up, his long raven hair spilling over his shoulders. He wobbled, his balance yet to return to him, but he straightened his spine to keep still.

As he looked down at his body, he realized the image looked strange, aside from the bandages that adorned every inch of his body.

Something was wrong.

Something was different.

Missing.

Changed.

It took a moment for him to process what it was before the realization all but hit him with the force of a sledge hammer. Memory flooded back and a sea of explanatives flew out of his mouth. His voice was warped and breathy from going so long in disuse.

Female.

He was a bloody woman.

Great.

He sighed. He knew his incarnation had been female and he had many others who were. However, he had always, well mostly always, reverted back to his original form once he awoke.

He only didn't when his incarnation had dealings with the supernatural. The magical aura from whatever creature the incarnation had come into contact with interfered with him reverting back to his male body.

The creature's aura or residue mixed oddly with his magic. In one incarnation he kept switching gender with no warning.

He finally drowned the body, freeing his immortal soul from his mortal shell. He then had the choice of either solidifying his soul to walk amongst humanity in his immortal form or he could reincarnate again. He could never pass on to where his loved ones dwelled.

He had tried.

Killing his body hundreds of times.

Yet he always remained on the mortal plane. Sometimes in different realities. But always the mortal plane. Never has he been able to go to the afterlife.

He could call for them, but they had the choice of whether they wanted to come to see him. All but two had abandoned him to his fate a longtime ago.

The betrayal stung but he understood.

They were in heaven.

He didn't think he would want to leave it either if he wasn't barred from ever going there. Blinking his eyes to bring the room into focus Harry looked around. His eyes cataloguing every detail from century's worth of old habits. The room was dark, the curtain drawn over the window to block out the sun. The walls were cream as opposed to the standard white. He sat in a usual hospital bed, the railings pulled up on the sides.

A chair that had a worn blanket was beside the bed, a table on wheels next to it with a cup of cold coffee left forgotten on top. Seemed someone was keeping a silent vigil over him. Flashes of memory of Bella's life filter into Harry's mind.

Charlie.

Sorrow fills him.

He knows he shares the same soul as Bella and that they are essentially the same person. However, while they are the same, they are also different. And Charlie had forever lost his daughter. For they may bare the same soul. But they did not share the same personality.

Nor the same gender no matter the state of his body at the present time. Detangling himself from the wires and unhooking the railing so it rested under the bed, Harry turned to dangle his legs over the floor.

Slowly, he tested his weight on his legs. They were weak. Harry gathered his magic into them to strengthen them. Standing, he held onto the bed to keep himself from falling. The hospital gown swirled around his trembling thighs. Straightening himself, Harry walked to the window on shaky legs and opened the curtains. Sunlight spilled into the room.

"A woman again, pup?" Harry glanced over his shoulder to see a figure of a young man lounging on the hospital bed. Wavy black hair curling around a mature face. The blue eyes of the man danced as they stared at Harry. He was sprawled across the blankets, his white clothed leg dangling from the bed as he twisted a needle in hand. His white shirt hung open at the top exposing a pale chest.

"So it would seem, Sirius." Turing back toward the window, Harry sighed in annoyance. Watching cars go by in the streets, he closed his eyes enjoying the rays of sun that washed over his face. "How long was I asleep?" He asked.

"A few months, this time I think. Will you be destroying the body again pup?" Sirius questioned. Harry hummed in thought. Opening his eyes, he pressed his forehead to the window, observing his reflection in the glass. Green eyes stared back at him from a feminine face. Black hair falling over his shoulders. Longing filled him as he thought. Why could he not rest? Not just close his eyes and sleep for eternity?

Everyone he loved had perished long ago. Already somewhere where he could not follow. Everyone.

"Pup?" A gruff man with an awkward smile flashed through his mind. Mostly everyone _. Charlie._

"No." Harry said as he pressed his fingers to the glass. Tears gathered in his eyes but didn't fall as his heart ached. "No." He whispered and turned around. The room was empty, of the ghostly image of his long deceased godfather, there was no sign. Harry's eyes trailed over the room. Eerie it was in its silence. Finally his emeralds came to rest on the window of the door where the profile of a nurse stood.

She was turned away from him, speaking with someone from the other side of the glass. Her hair was brown, her looks average from what he could see. She was wearing purple scrubs with a white coat. The door knob turned and Harry caught the tail end of the conversation.

"Oh Sarah, don't say things like that. I would never…" Laughter abruptly cut off as boring brown eyes met haunting green. The clipboard dropped from the nurse's hands as she gasped.

….

Helpless anger ate away at him as he bounced his legs in nervousness. The uncomfortable buzz of conversations that flitted through his ears made him want to punch something as he waited for the doctor to make an appearance.

Three months.

He lifted his hands and ran them across his head as he stood to walk off some bottled up energy.

Three months.

He paced back and forth. Brown does eyes flash in his eyes as rage consumes him. How he wants to find the Cullens and empty a barrel of rounds into that no good boy's head. If only he had been there. If only he had gotten to his baby girl in time. She wouldn't be…

He bunches his hair in his hands as his body folds in on itself. Agony pierces his heart. He clenches his teeth as he all but collapses back into the hospital chair.

Three months.

He takes a shuddering breath as shivers rake through his body. No one disturbs him in his misery. Sorrowful eyes glare through the room as they take in the multiple families all clumped together united in despair. The nurse's station was off to the side, untouched by the desolate atmosphere. Black hate filled his mind as he watched them.

The men and women separate from the gnawing pain that ate away at those in the waiting room. The workers distant, removed as the clicked away at their keyboards or filed paper work. His hand twitched to his gun, before he fisted his hands to prevent him from doing something stupid.

Three months.

Bella.

Closing his eyes to block out the scene before him, Charlie Swan concentrated on breathing.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

"Chief Swan?"

Eyes opened to find a pair of scrub covered legs in front of him. Following them, he looked up into a pitying face.

"The doctor will see you now."

The nameless tech turned and began to walk. Expecting him to follow. He did. Shooting up, he walked swiftly, taking long strides until he walked alongside the man.

They arrived to a door that opened up to an office. The man nodded Charlie inside. Walking in the door shut behind him.

The room was large, a desk sat in the middle, an arm chair behind it where a man in a lab coat sat. Two leather backed chairs stood in front of the desk. Floor length windows were behind the desk overlooking the streets below.

Charlie cleared his throat. The man at the desk looked up. His hair peppered with grey, face lined in stress and dull blue eyes.

"Aw, Chief Swan. Please, have a seat." The man said as he motioned for Charlie to take one of the seats in front of the pine wood desk. Charlie sat. Wringing his hands together as he observed the items on the desk. A stapler was to his right, a cup of pens to his left and a plaque that read Bret King, MD. Rested in front of him. The man was watching him as he sat back in his chair. The chair groaned in protest.

"Chief Swan. Charlie. May I call you Charlie? Do you know why I called you here today?" There was a smug glint in the man's eye that made Charlie want to scratch it off.

"I expect it to be about my daughter. Has there been any change?" The doctor crosses his arms as he opened his mouth to answer.

"No. There has been no change. I called you here to start discussing your options." Charlie stiffened in his seat. Icy heat shot down his spine at what he was hearing.

"Options." Charlie growled.

"It's been three months with no change Charlie. I think it's time you thought of pulling the plug." Charlie shot up from his seat and slammed his hands on the desk.

"Pull the plug?! That's my daughter you are talking about you bastard."

"I know your angry and in pain. But your daughter is brain dead, it's time to let go." Dr. King said.

"Let go! I'll show you letting go!" Charlie shouted as he reached across the desk and grabbed the doctor. Giving in to his rage, he hauled up the man and slammed him down on the desk. Charlie was just lifting his fist to punch him when the door opened.

"Dr. King! Dr…oh. What's going on here?" Charlie reluctantly release the falsely sympathetic doctor as the nurse stared them down.

"Nothing that wasn't expected. I was just telling Chief Swan here to start thinking about his options regarding Miss Swan." Dr. King said, a grin spreading across his face as he straightened his clothing. Bitter anger boiled beneath Charlie's skin as he saw that smug smirk on the bastards face. "Was there something you wanted Debby?" The prick of a doctor continued.

"It's Miss Swan." The woman started as her brown eyes found Charlie's. "She's awake." Charlie bolted from the room. Shouldering passed a surprised nurse, slamming open the door, he raced down the hall. Navigating the maze of hallways with ease, he found the stair well and went inside.

Taking the stairs two by two he sped to the fifth floor. Opening the door on the landing he exited out into a hall that was buzzing in activity. Finally, Charlie arrived to the room that held his pride and joy. Sweat coated his brow and his breath came in choking gasps. He had a cramp in his side and his right leg was stiffening up as he stood there.

But a relieved smile slowly stretched across his face, tears trickling down from his eyes as his world tunneled to the young woman seated uncomfortably on the bed. He walked slowly towards her, limping, ignoring the hive of activity that surrounded her, doctors and nurses alike. She was different. No longer did she have brown hair but hair as dark as the night. Her eyes that were once brown, but were now an unearthly shade of green met his own. He would question why this came to be later. But for the moment, all that mattered was that she was looking at him.

Alive.

"Dad." When she called out to him, he all but collapsed before her, pressing his face into her knees. Great shuddering sobs wracked his body.

"Don't worry father. I'm here. I'm okay." He heard her say and he cried as the medical personnel buzzed around them long into the day.

…

The world flew by them as the cruiser sped down the road. The car was silent. The only sound the grumbling air conditioner and the heavy breaths of Bella's father. Harry stared out into the night, watching the trees go past. Every so often, his eyes would catch a pale form that kept pace with the car, but would disappear back into the trees. A great many hulking dark forms following it. Harry's magic surrounded the car, coated it in protective energy.

He suspected that whatever was following them was not friendly and was high on the supernatural scale. Closing his eyes, Harry allowed the quiet breaths of his new father and the purr of the car to lull him to slumber. He was awoken at what seemed like a few moments later, by a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Bella." Opening his eyes, he said up from where his head had drifted to press against the window. Harry looked at Charlie in question. A fond smile was on his face, Harry shifted uncomfortably at it aimed at him.

"We're here." He nodded toward the house. Harry could see the modest two story house. The lights were on inside. A row of cars were in front of it. Bella's antique truck included.

Charlie chuckled in embarrassment.

"I may have told your mother you were awake. And well. She had more than a few hours to spread the news." Harry gave him a deadpanned stare as Charlie unbuckled his seat belt. "Come on Bella. Everyone wants to see you." He said as he opened the door to step out.

Sighing, Harry unbuckled his own seat belt as Charlie opened his door to help him out. Though he didn't need it, Harry allowed the man to help him to avoid unwanted questions. He was just in the hospital for being struck by lightning after all.

Tucking Harry's arm in his, Charlie shut the door to his police cruiser and walked them up the drive.

It took them much longer than it should have to get to the door. Charlie was limping, his leg still bothering him and Harry was still weak from his magical healing. The night was calm, crickets singing as the moon bathed them in its pale light. Harry glanced off to the side as he caught sight of a ghostly form. Sirius flashed him a smile as he faded.

"Something wrong Bells?" Harry glanced back toward Charlie.

"No, I'm fine." The door opened and Harry found himself being pulled from Charlie's arms and passed around. Shouts of joy and relieved laughter filled his ears. Harry's world spun for many long minutes as faces swum in and out of view. The lights flickered as he became overwhelmed until they finally shorted out in sighting screams of surprise.

"Everyone! Calm down, it's just a blown fuse. I'll go check the circuit breakers." Said a voice Harry vaguely recognized. He could make out exotic features in a male face as a muscular figure walked out the door. Harry found himself deposited on the couch with a young girl with glasses seated to his right.

"We are so glad you are okay Bella. Everyone was worried at school." She was familiar. Bella's friend. Angela.

"Yeah, when we heard what happened we all came to visit you in the hospital. Can't believe you were struck by lightning." Came a male voice. Mike. Even in the darkness, Harry could see how Bella had likened the boy to a golden retriever.

"Bad luck with the Cullens though. You would think they would be here when they heard." Lauren. Spiteful bint.

"Lauren! How could you say something like that? She only just got home from the hospital. Can't you be a bit more sensitive?" Came another girl's voice. Jessica.

"I agree with Jess. Learn when to shut up." Came a voice from Angela's side. Ben. These people, shallow though some were, they were Bella's friends before she was drawn in with the supernatural. She all but cast them aside in the allure of the abnormal. Ironic. Considering. All Harry ever wanted was to be normal and here his incarnation was chasing a dream to be otherworldly. So far from normal it was laughable.

The lights flickered to life and everyone cheered.

"Not only that but what happened to your hair and eyes? That doesn't just happen. They don't just change overnight." Lauren said again, speaking over Ben.

"The doctors told us that the lightning altered the pigment in my eyes and hair. They spouted some scientific stuff that I wasn't exactly in the right mind to process." Harry said quietly.

"But still…it's freaky…" Lauren continued.

"Enough." Mike said as he glared at the girl. The young woman reminded him of a young aunt Petunia. He shuddered at the thought.

"Bella!" Came a shout, giving no warning before Harry was being man handled into a strong too warm hug and spun around. Blinking the stars from his eyes as he was set down he looked into the dark twinkling eyes of a mocha colored face. The young man was smiling, his teeth a pearly white with dark thick locks falling around his ears.

He was tall, taller than Harry to his annoyance, and broad shouldered. Confusion filled Harry. This Native American teen was familiar. Yet, Harry couldn't quite place him. Bella's memory was strangely lacking until an elder man about Charlie's age wheeled out from behind him.

"Give her some room Jake. I think you are over whelming her. You look a lot different than when you last saw her." Billy Black ordered as he regarded her with cool eyes. Blinking, Harry's mouth dropped open in disbelief.

"Jacob?!" If anything, the young man's grin stretched wider as he laughed a deep belly laugh. Turning around, Jacob strut around the room showing off his rippling muscle that looked out of place on the 15 year old.

"What the hell are they feeding you?" Harry continued as his eyes tracked the teen's movements. Laughter echoed through the room at his exclamation.

"He just had his growth spurt Bella, it seems all of our tribe are growing like weeds." Came Billy's voice. Harry looked at the man in question, but before he could ask the man anything the voice of Bella's mother rang through his ears.

"Bella!" Once again, Harry found himself accosted from behind and spun around to face Bella's distraught mother. Renee. Phil stood off to the side awkwardly, his hands at his sides. Renee clutched at Harry as if she would never let go. But Harry knew, this would not last. He had seen Bella's memories after all. The woman was free spirited. Nothing held her down. Not even her only daughter. Just as he thought that the woman smiled at him, tears in her eyes. Kissed both of his cheeks and left. Just like that. Phil following behind her. Pitying eyes stared at Harry, he ignored it.

Harry could say he was surprised, but he wasn't. Turning back to the room at large, he found everyone looking at him.

"I'm tired. I'd like to go to bed now, if that's alright." Affirmations filled the room as one by one well-wishers filed out of the house. Harry could feel his magic sinking into the floor boards and coating every surface of the house. He tilted his head as it brushed across the skin of Jacob Black and his father. He scrunched his eyebrows as he tried to get a grasp on what his magic was telling him. Shapeshifters. Interesting.

Harry resolved to keep an eye on them as Jacob flashed him one last smile before he wheeled his father out the door.

"We will see you at school Bella." Came Angela's voice as she along with the rest of Bella's friends left. The sounds of car engines coming to life filled the house for a moment until they faded away. Charlie closed the door and looked at Harry. He had that look in his eyes again. That fondness that made Harry's skin crawl. Sighing, Harry slowly made his way towards the stairs. Stopping as he felt hands take his arm in support, he didn't protest as he was helped up the steps. Arriving at the room, Charlie led Harry to the bed before he released his arm.

"Okay there Bells?" He asked.

"Yes, Dad. I'm fine, thank you." Nodding, Charlie let out a gruff noise before he kissed Harry's forehead. Pulling away, Harry could see a blush staining Charlie's cheeks.

"Right then. Just yell if you need me. I will be in the next room. Here is your medication. The doctor said you have to take two pills before bed to help you sleep." Charlie wouldn't meet Harry's eyes as he turned and walked swiftly from the room. He closed the door quietly behind him. Sighing, Harry looked at the side table by the bed. Three bottles rested beneath a small lamp. He presumed one was a sleep aide, another pain killers and another an antibiotic. Regardless it did not matter for he wouldn't be taking them.

Walking further into the room, Harry breathed out and allowed his magic to coat the room. With something stalking him, he couldn't slack in his vigilance. He had Charlie to protect from the world of supernatural. His magic sunk into the floor and walls. Protection spells falling from his lips.

The room glowed for a brief moment, then it faded. There. Done. Nothing was getting in that he didn't allow. There would be a big surprise for those that did. Cocking his head to the side, Harry stared at the room wondering why something felt off about it.

It took only a moment before he realized all the gifts Bella had received from the Cullens were missing. Anger filled him. How dare they?! The lights flickered again before Harry forcibly brought his magic under control. Breathing in and out he walked to the window. Looking out to the forest beyond, he wondered where they had gone.

The Cullens.

How they could have betrayed him so deeply. Abandoned him. Granted it was his other self they left, but Bella and he were the same. Shaking his head he turned back to the room as his magic pooled around a spot on the floor. Raising an eyebrow as he looked at the odd sight; he dissolved the floor board to look what had captured his magic's attention.

Walking over to the spot, Harry nimbly crouched down on the balls of his dainty feet. Clenching his jaw, he grit his teeth as rage coursed through him. For there, resting in the nook that had been beneath the floor board were the gifts from the Cullens. Bella's vampire's aura coating every inch of the items. He had been the one to place them there.

It will be like we never existed, the vampire had said. The sentence that had broken his counterpart so thoroughly had all but been a lie. For here was the proof. Had the bastard not loved his other self and truly wanted her to forget him, he wouldn't have left these pieces of their life together for her to find after he went through the trouble of hiding it. Harry could see it. Vampires love deeply. Jasper nearly killing his counterpart must have scared him into thinking they were too dangerous to be around and this was his idiotic attempt to protect Bella. Too little too late. Bella was already gone. Never to return.

"Edward. You foolish child. What have you done?" Harry whispered and he sat there on the floor, staring at his other self's pieces of her broken life and despaired. His magic layering the house in protections unconsciously. The moonlight shining its glowing light into the room as a pack of wolf songs echoed through the night.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight

Chapter 3

Morning came, bright and warm. The sun's rays bathing the room in its heat. The light spilling over Harry's body. Arching his back, Harry stretched his arms and legs out until his body gave a satisfying crack. Turning his face toward the window, his dark hair spilled over his opening eyes, filtering the morning light.

Sirius sat at the window staring off into the world beyond. The light playing upon his dark hair and sifting through his body casting rainbows across his floor as if he were glass. The man's face was solemn as his grey blue eyes watched the streets. Sitting up, the blankets Harry was under pooled at his slim waist. He had climbed into the bed sometime in the night.

"Something bothering you Sirius?" Harry questioned the man. The man's eyes flickered toward him, before once again glancing outside.

"She won't come pup. Not anymore." Arctic chill seeps through his veins as the morning light glitters off the scar on his wrist. Clenching his teeth, Harry fights the tears that threaten to choke him.

"And you? What will you do?" He barely gets out. He fights the words, hates needing to say them. But he knows betrayal. Has been abandoned more times than he would like. By nearly everyone. Everyone but the one before him. His soul hangs in the balance. Waiting. Waiting for the words that would send him on a downward spiral.

Anger.

Rage.

Hate.

It simmers beneath his skin as the duplicity of his sister in all but blood comes crashing down around him. He's not breathing. His lungs constrict. Spots appear. His vision tunnels. Then he hears the words he so desperately longs to hear. Even when he knows it's a lie. Even when he knows it is only a matter of time.

"I am with you until the end. I will never leave you."

And he breaths again. Great choking gasps. Tears clog his throat as he cries. He can feel it then, icy transparent fingers that pat his head as his fingers curl into the sheets. He presses his face into the mattress in an attempt to quiet his anguish.

Yet, Bella's father still hears and there is a warm pair of arms that gathers him in an embrace. It's awkward, his new limbs too short when they should extend more, but the embrace is a welcome one. He cries harder. How long has it been since he had been held like this?

How long has it been since he allowed himself to purge his heart of its sorrow? This new abandonment strikes him harder than ever, for Hermione had been his sister. For so long she had been with him.

In every incarnation she had been there to pick up the pieces of his battered soul. But no longer, would she, it seemed. He had lost another and it hurt. It felt like he was being held beneath the _crutasious._ He cried for a long time. His tears staining Charlie's shirt. By the time his tears trickled away he felt hollow inside. His heart shriveled up and dead.

Charlie helped him out of the bed and awkwardly led him to the bathroom. He quietly helped him wash up. Using a wash cloth to clean Harry's body and helping him to change into a new shirt and pants. Charlie said nothing as he did this. Though he wouldn't meet Harry's eyes for a while afterward. Harry was dead inside and perhaps Charlie read that in his expression for he didn't demand him to do anything himself.

Charlie treated Harry like the broken doll that he was. He brushed his hair and attempted to make him breakfast. Before he gave that up as a lost cause and just poured him some cereal. Charlie must have called into work and called the school for he didn't leave.

It was many hours later before Harry came out of his sorrow filled stupor. Sirius was sitting beside him, combing his fingers through Harry's hair. Charlie was in the kitchen making something. The scent of coffee wafted through his nose. A cup was placed in his hands, the steaming liquid dark and thick. Charlie took a seat across from him as Harry lifted the drink to his lips and took a sip. The bitter liquid coated his tongue, he closed his eyes to savor it. Opening his eyes, he found Charlie watching him.

"Are you okay now Bells?" He asked. Harry looked down and stared into his drink. Swallowing thickly he nodded his head, heart heavy.

"Now I'm not going to ask what that was about, though I can guess. I'm just going to give you a bit of advice." Charlie said as he breathed in deep. "Betrayal and loss. It hurts. Lord knows it does. But wallowing in it won't do you any good. You are only showing them that they affected you. That it mattered. You are letting them win." Charlie said gruffly as he spread his hands out.

"So live. You must live Bella. Go out and do something. There is a great big world out there just waiting for you to go explore it." He continued as he motioned with his hands. Sirius was nodding along to what Charlie was saying.

"Listen to him pup." Sirius instructed, his voice heard only by Harry. Harry sighed as green eyes stared at Charlie.

"Now maybe…Maybe you thought this guy was the one. And maybe right now you can't think of a world without him in it. But he's gone Bella. We tried to get in touch with them but they never came. Not even when they…." Charlie trailed off, clenching his fists. His eyebrows were furrowed.

"Well they didn't come. Don't let them win. If you do, if you allow this hurt to fester inside, it will eat away at you until there is nothing left. We only live once Bella." Harry snorted at that. Charlie continued as if he didn't hear Harry.

"So you should take this life and do all that you can with it. Go climb the tallest mountain, swing from a tree, go to France and dance naked in the rain…." Harry let out a watery chuckle.

"Dance naked in the rain, Dad?" Charlie smiled and chuckled too. His hair falling into his eyes.

"I don't care. Just live a little Bells. Please." Charlie finished.

"They really didn't come back?" Harry asked as he took another sip of coffee. Grateful for something to blame his sudden bout of emotional turmoil on.

"No." Charlie answered. Harry's hair fell into his face. Pushing it behind his ear, he took a sip of the scalding liquid as he thought on that. The knowledge that the Cullens left Bella to rot a pulsing magma that set his veins alight.

"Do we still have that metal trash can in the back yard and the lighter fluid?"

Harry questioned. His eyes smoldering as he stared as if hypnotized by his coffee.

"Yes, why?" Charlie rasped. His head tilted in curiosity.

"The stuff they left me. I want to burn it. All of it." Harry murmured. His voice, edged with steel and a rasping growl coating his words. Charlie stared at him. Harry could feel his eyes, watching.

"Okay Bells. We will do it. When?" Charlie asked.

"Now?" Harry wondered. Charlie jerked back in shock and stared at him for a long moment. Finally, he nodded.

"I'll go find some matches." Charlie said gruffly as he pushed himself up from the armchair. As he left the room to search out matches Sirius leaned towards Harry.

"Are you sure about this pup? Once it's done, those items will be gone. While you can conjure similar items it won't be the same." Sirius inquired. His eyes seemed to stare straight through him. Harry hung his head, long hair tickling the sides of his face as it spilled over his knees. Annoyed, Harry pushed it back.

"Yes, I am sure. The Cullens are dead to me. Whatever love that might have carried over from my counterpart has all but dissipated in light of their leaving me to rot. Now there is only hate. They better never come back. Oh what I will do to .them if they do…" Sirius made a sound of agreement in the back of his throat as Charlie came back into the room.

"Found some, Bells. Now where are the items? I will get them. You stay where you are." Charlie asked and then ordered. Harry nodded his consent.

"On my side table. Next to my medicine." Harry replied.

"I will be down in a minute." Charlie answered as he raced up the stairs. Eager to get this over with.

When he returned, Harry was standing in the kitchen just having put his empty mug in the sink.

"I thought I told you to stay on the couch." Harry had the grace to look sheepish, but he held out his hands in silent demand. Charlie ignored his reaching hands and grabbed his arm. Leading him to the back porch, He opened the sliding door.

It was awkward. The two of them hobbling outside, Charlie's arm in his and a bundle of things in his other. But the two made it out into the grass where Charlie had Harry stand for a minute as he dragged a fold out chair over to him. Sighing gratefully as his body was still weak from magical exhaustion from his healing, Harry sunk into the cloth while Charlie prepped the fire. Charlie stuffed some old newspaper into the bin and sprayed it with lighter fluid. Striking a match, he stood back and dropped it in.

The newspaper caught. It only took a moment before it became a smoldering flame. Harry smiled bitterly, rising from his seat he padded over to his new father.

"Are you sure you want to do this Bells?" He asked while holding out the items. Harry stared at the objects, resentment coiling in his stomach. Nodding his head he took each item and dropped them one by one into the fire.

"With this I will be free…this is goodbye to the old me and hello to the new…" Harry said as he dropped the CD with the lullaby on it into the flames. Taking great pleasure in the plastic warping and melting away. The wind blew around him, tousling his hair and feeding the fire. When they were finished, they sat for a time just watching the flames flicker until the air turned cold, flames died away and there was nothing left but ash. Swallowing thickly, Harry shifted his feet. His mouth was parched, a curious warmth climbing up his throat. As the chill of the coming night seeped into Harry's bones, he pulled down his sleeves covering a curious scar that glittered like diamonds in the fading light of the sun.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Trying to get back into regular updates again.

Chapter 4

The scent of old leather and aftershave wafted into Harry's nose as he sat in the police cruiser watching the trees as Charlie drove him to school. Still drained from his emotional turmoil he jumped at the chance to be driven when Charlie offered. While Harry could tell that Charlie was hovering, he didn't care.

His recent betrayals still heavy on his mind. He welcomed the overprotective tendencies that Charlie was displaying.

For they reassured him that the man would not leave Harry willingly and that he was loved. Something that he often felt was not the case.

As they pulled into the school parking lot, Harry heard Charlie sigh. Bringing the cruiser around the drop off lane, he placed it in park and sat for a moment. His hands gripped the steering wheel, Harry saw, his knuckles were white.

"You can always stay home you know. If you want, I would understand…"

A rasping chuckle interrupted Charlie's tirade. His brown eyes found luminescent green. Charlie still could not get used to seeing his daughter's new eye color.

"I'm afraid the time for hiding away is over now Dad. It's time I start to rebuild my life and the relationships that took a seat at the back burner because of my obsession with he who must not be named." Charlie's forehead creased in concern.

"Are you sure Bells?" A smile tugged at Harry's lips as he opened the door. The brisk morning air blew gently into the car, ruffling Harry's hair.

"I'm sure Dad. I'll be fine. Will you be picking me up from school?" Harry questioned, his head tilted curiously. Charlie let out a breath as he clenched the steering wheel.

"Unfortunately, I have to work late at the station tonight. So Billy and Jacob will be picking you up. You don't mind do you? I can call them to see if someone can cover for me…" Charlie worried his lip as he looked at Harry beseechingly as if he wanted him to agree.

"No, Dad. You work, you've been taking too much time off as it is that I am surprised you are still sheriff. Billy and Jacob picking me up is okay with me. It has been some time since I spent anytime with them anyway. I'll be fine."

Charlie sighed again as he slapped his hands on his thighs and rubbed them before grabbing the steering wheel again.

"Right… _ _he nodded..__.okay then… _ _he looked out the window and sighed again…then his eyes found Bella's…he stared at them for a time to see how decisive she was…then he nodded again and a smile quirked at his lips…__ I will see you tonight."

He gave Harry's shoulder a squeeze.

"Bye Bells. Have a good day at school." Harry gave him a smile as he reached in the back for his bag and got out of the car. "Remember…if you feel like everything is getting to be too much…call me and I will come get you or send someone if I can't." Harry chuckled softly as he rolled his eyes good-naturedly at Charlie's mother-hening. Harry leaned into the car with his hand on the door.

"I will, don't worry."

Charlie laughed in return.

"Give this old man a break kid. Can you blame me for worrying?" Charlie asked as he started the car. Harry closed the door. Knocking on the window he waved.

"Bye Dad." Charlie waved from inside the car and drove off.

Harry sighed as he secured his black book bag on his shoulder. It was a simple thing, worn and slightly heavy due to the amount of books and work inside. The wind bit at his bare neck, his unruly hair secure in a messy bun atop his head.

Shivering slightly, he pulled his thick hoody closer to his body, his magic still not fully recovered. Otherwise he would be warm right then. Stomping his feet, he turned his booted feet toward the brick building that would be his home for the next year. High school. Over countless years old and returning to the home of hormonal adolescents. Perhaps he could test out.

The sound of whistling brought his attention to his godfather who was standing a top the flagpole.

Smirking he appeared at Harry's side.

"How many times is this, prongslet?"

Harry sighed and shook his head.

"Too many to count." He whispered as he heard Bella's name being called. Looking over his shoulder toward the building he spied a young dark haired Ms. Weber racing over to him. Raising his hand in greeting, Harry started to walk with his jean clad legs toward her.

"Bella! You came!" Angela smiled as she bent over to get her breath back.

"I did. I figured it was time I showed my face around here." Harry smiled. Angela nodded and linked her arm through Harry's and began to lead them into the building.

"Everyone will be so happy to see you. I'm sure Jessica will be thrilled. Mike is having a Bon fire down in La Push this weekend. If you're feeling up to it perhaps you can come with?" Angela asked as they continued to walk toward the school building. The wind tousled their hair as they walked. The scent of apples and plum blossoms saturated the air. Blinking at how strong the scent was, Harry glanced at Angela in surprise. He didn't remember her wearing such strong perfume.

"I'd like that." He chocked out. Coughing slightly. Angela looked at him in concern for a moment but he waved her off. There was a tickle at the back of his throat. The seemed to get stronger.

"Great. How about you come over to my place Friday night and we can drive down together. Jessica is already coming over for a sleep over, with you it will be a party. Plus we have a math test next Monday. So we can use the time when we are not watching movies to study." Smiling, Harry nodded as they walked into the building.

"Sounds like a plan." He said as he placed his bag down by the water fountain they walked by. Angela stopped to wait as he took a drink. The tickle at his throat didn't disappear.

"Bella! Omg! It is so good to see you? Are you OK? Is she OK?" Harry grimaced as he rubbed his throat in confusion. Great. He's catching a cold. Shaking his head, he looked to the young woman that stood anxiously jumping foot to foot next to Angela.

"Jessica, I'm right here and I am fine." Harry tried to reassure her. He cleared his throat and bent down to take another quick drink of water.

"She is coming over Friday and going with us to the Bon Fire on Saturday." Angela said proudly as she handed Harry an empty bottle. Blinking, like a deer caught in the headlights he looked at her. She smiled at him in return. Lips tilting up in an answering grin, he took the bottle and filled it. He felt a tap on his shoulder, turning he saw Angela holding up a bag of cough drops.

"Merlin…." Harry breathed. "You're a queen Angela."

"I know. Here, take the bag. I always carry a couple bags around this time of year for situations like this." She chuckled as she tossed Harry the bag. Catching it, he reached into the bag and pulled one out. Unwrapping it, he popped the cherry flavored candy into his mouth. Already, a cooling sensation washed over his pallet.

"A divine being fallen from above. I am unworthy." Strangely, his throat still stung something gruesome.

"Hello? She is?! Coming with us to the Bon Fire? You are?! Bella, That's great."

Brought back to the situation at hand, Harry put the cough drops into his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Yes, I think it is time I was caught up on everything don't you?" Blinking in disbelief at him, Jessica stared. Not for the first time did Harry curse the effect the Cullen's had on Bella's relationship with her friends. Chuckling, Harry linked his arms through the girls and started to drag them to class. "Tell me all the juicy details Jess, I'm sure the world didn't stop turning while I was away. So tell me what happened."

Laughing in delight, Jessica proceeded to do just that as the three of them walked to their first class for the day.

All the while, Harry's throat burned.


End file.
